How to save Ally's life
by forevercurious
Summary: Austin walks into Dallas beating the crap out of Ally. Is he too late? Sonfic, first


**Hey Guys! My first attempt at a songfic! The song is How to Save A Life by The Fray. I don't own Austin or Ally, or the song. Hope you all like it :)**

"Hey guys! It's Austin Moon. This is the first song I ever wrote without the help of my partner Ally. I know we are all gathered here today to mourn of her, and I dedicate this song to her. I didn't realize I loved her until she died, and know I'll never get the chance to tell her." Austin's on the verge of tears, and his voice cracks when he says, "I'm going to start now."

_Step one you say we need to talk_  
><em>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<em>  
><em>He smiles politely back at you<em>  
><em>You stare politely right on through<em>

Dallas walks into the Sonic Boom music store. He looks over at the front desk. A girl with chocolate brown hair and soft cinnamon colored eyes looks up from the counter. She doesn't smile, or wave. She only walks out from behind the desk and states, "Dallas we need to talk." The boy shrugs and they walk to her practice room.

They walk in silence, until they reach her room. Dallas starts to walk away, but Ally stops him.

"Dallas, it's just a talk. Sit down." Dallas looks confused, but shrugs and sits down. He smiles lightly at her, and Ally just looks back at him.

_Some sort of window to your right_  
><em>As he goes left and you stay right<em>  
><em>Between the lines of fear and blame<em>  
><em>And you begin to wonder why you came<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Let him know that you know best_  
><em>Cause after all you do know best<em>  
><em>Try to slip past his defense<em>  
><em>Without granting innocence<em>  
><em>Lay down a list of what is wrong<em>  
><em>The things you've told him all along<em>  
><em>And pray to God, he hears you<em>  
><em>And pray to God, he hears you<em>

"Dallas, I think I know what's best for this realationship. I know I've told you these things before, but you need to listen." Ally starts to go off about things that Dallas wasn't doing. She sees his face start to scowl and redden. She whimpers and starts to go to the door. Dallas blocks her why.

"I don't think so, _Ally._" He says her name angerily, and Ally's eyes widen.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_As he begins to raise his voice_  
><em>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<em>  
><em>Drive until you lose the road<em>  
><em>Or break with the ones you've followed<em>  
><em>He will do one of two things<em>  
><em>He will admit to everything<em>  
><em>Or he'll say he's just not the same<em>  
><em>And you begin to wonder why you came<em>

"I don't think you know best, Ally!" Dallas's voice starts to raise. Ally stops talking. "You know something Ally. I don't feel the same I did when we first got together. I think you need to be punished." He grins evily and starts to throw punches at Ally face. He kicks her in the ribs, and starts to laugh; not the cute sweet laugh he used to have, but an evil laugh Ally doesn't recongonize. She scream a little, and Dallas slaps her.

"Why did I even come?" Ally asks herself as she starts to lose consciousness. She manages one last feeble scream before everything went black.

Austin hears this scream as he walks in the store. It was Ally, he knew it. He then hears a laugh. He starts to shake his head and runs up the stairs, muttering, "No,no, no no no!"

The blonde-haired boy walks into Dallas slapping and kicking Ally. Austin makes a sound very much like a growl, and throws himself at Dallas. The boys get into an all out fight. Austin barley misses a punch aimed at his eye. He knees the other boy in the chest. Dallas is winded for a second, and Austin takes this second to push him out the door. Austin locks it and runs over to Ally. He slips beside her on his knees, ignoring the knock on the door. He takes her hand in his. Her eyes flutter open.

"Austin?" She barley make out. Austin shushes her, and strokes the hair just above her forehead.

"I'm going to call 911. Just stay with me." Austin takes his phone out of his pocket and dials the emergency number. He talks for a couple of seconds and keeps giving her comfort. He hears sirens in the distance, and prays that they make it in time.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

The medics burst into the practice room. They place a mask over Ally's face and wheel her away. Austin stays right behind them. He's at Ally's side the whole time. Tears are forming in his eyes. The doctors let him go to the hospital with Ally. He takes her hand the entire time.

"They're going to make you better. Just you wait, Ally." He lightly kisses her forehead. The ambulence stops abruptly, and the back doors open. Ally is wheeled into the hospital. Austin starts to follow.

"You can't come. We're going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room." a doctor says gruffly. Austin's jaw agapes, but he does as he is told.

When he gets there, the walls mock him. Austin can't stop thinking of Ally. How he found her lying on the ground, black eye, bloody nose, Dallas laughing like a lunatic. Austin is soon joined by Trish, , and Dez. They sit in silence. He doesn't mean to, but Austin dozes off.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

Austin wakes up to the sound of sobs. He glances over, and Mr. Dawson has tears streaming through and endless river on his cheeks. Trish's head is in her hand, and she's crying softly. Dez looks shocked. The realization hits him like a punch to the face.

"She didn't make it, did she?" He asks to the room. Trish looks up. Her mascara is smeared. She slowly shakes her head, no. Tears start to form in Austin's eyes. He suddenly gets up, and walks into her hospital room. Ally is laying there, unmoving. The tears keep coming. Austin walks over to her and takes her hand. "I wish I'd stayed up, with you all, night. Had I'd known how to save a life."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>  
><em>How to save a life<em>

_How to save a life _

Austin finishes his song and looks around. Mr. Dawson is crying. He looks up and comes onto stage. Austin wasn't ready for the bear hug he received. Austin hugged him back. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough." He whispers.

Mr. Dawson looks into Austin's eyes. "It's ok. She would have thanked you that you would have been the last face you saw." Austin closes his eyes and crys.

"I'll miss you forever, Ally."


End file.
